The disclosure of Italian Application Serial No. PD2000A000012 filed Jan. 24, 2000 is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a container for liquids or for fluid products, including viscous ones, obtained by folding and heat-sealing a single sheet of flexible material.
A very wide variety of containers for fluids, obtained by folding a single sheet of flexible material, is commercially available.
Despite their widespread marketing, containers of the prior art are not free from drawbacks.
In particular, they are not self-supporting when they contain liquids or granular fluids.
These kinds of substances in fact do not have a shape of their own and accordingly adapt to the container holding them, which when made of flexible material is unable to retain a preset shape.
Furthermore, currently known containers can be manufactured at costs which are sometimes not competitive and at low speeds.
The aim of the present invention is to eliminate or substantially reduce the problems of the prior art containers for liquids or fluid products, including viscous ones, obtained by folding and heat-sealing a single sheet of flexible material.
Within this aim, an important object is to provide containers having such a shape to be self-supporting.
Another object is to provide containers which have low manufacture and sale costs.
Another object is to produce containers by using know equipment.
Another object is to provide containers which can be manufactured rapidly.
This aim and these and others objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a container made of flexible material, particularly for liquids or fluids, characterized in that it is made of a single sheet of flexible material which is folded so as to form two mutually opposite quadrangular faces directly heat-sealed along two consecutive sides and connected along two further sides by accordion-like portions obtained by folding said sheet, a first accordion-like portion forming, on a third side, a substantially triangular base, a second accordion-like portion forming a closure wall on a fourth side, a closable opening for filling said container being provided.